<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I wanna taste you, I wanna skin you with my tongue by chubby_unicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848991">I wanna taste you, I wanna skin you with my tongue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubby_unicorn/pseuds/chubby_unicorn'>chubby_unicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Scars, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubby_unicorn/pseuds/chubby_unicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Расправившись c семьёй Золотых Львов, Виктор Зас возвращается в клуб, и что-то подсказывает ему, что сегодня ему не придётся самому наносить их метки</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I wanna taste you, I wanna skin you with my tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Виктора была грязная работа, и видят все демоны Ада, он наслаждался каждой её секундой, но сделав своё дело, он всегда тщательно приводил себя в порядок. Два часа назад его руки были по локоть в крови, а нож почти выскальзывал из липких пальцев, пока он разделывал тела для транспортировки, теперь же он шёл к спальне Романа и ничто в нём не кричало о роде его сегодняшних занятий. Слегка влажные после душа короткие волосы. Свежая рубашка. Чистые ногти. Правая рука Романа Сайониса, не аркхемский псих из подворотни.  </p><p>- Ну что там, Зас? - крикнул Роман с кровати, где он развалился поверх одеяла, даже не потрудившись снять остроносые домашние тапочки. Его шёлковая пижама была застегнута не до конца, открывая отливающие серебром волосы на груди. Сколько бы Сайонис ни закрашивал пробивающуюся в роскошной шевелюре седину, ни обкалывал лицо всякой дрянью и ни глотал какое-то сумасшедшее количество витаминов, такие вещи всё равно выдавали его возраст. И это была ещё самая безобидная и наименее раздражающая его заморочка, было пожалуй даже забавно наблюдать, с какой скоростью уменьшалось свободное место на туалетном столике, захваченном банками и склянками с чудо-кремами, среди которых подчёркнуто не было продукции Янус-Косметикс. А свои комментарии о том, что морщин можно избежать, если поменьше кричать и истерить, Виктор благоразумно держал при себе.  </p><p>Он проследил за тем, как Роман опрокинул свой мартини, придерживая языком оливку. Его цепкие и совершенно трезвые глаза встретили взгляд Виктора над бокалом. </p><p>- Я обо всём позаботился. Мистер, миссис и маленькая пташка отправились обратно к своей дружной семье. </p><p>По скромному мнению Виктора, появившаяся тотчас на лице Романа довольная улыбка красила его куда больше воняющих как Соломон Гранди масок из дерьма единорога. Когда он так улыбался, только человек без мозгов вовсе - то есть Мистер Кио - не мог не увидеть безжалостности и кровожадной жестокости, скрывающихся за ровными рядами белоснежных зубов. Другие будут умнее или тоже присоединятся к маринующемуся лицу девчонки, готовому украсить гостиную Чёрной Маски.  </p><p>- Это мой мальчик, - тихо, но отчётливо пробормотал Роман, а затем, когда Зас не сдвинулся с места, добавил: - Ну же, не стой в дверях. </p><p>
  <i>О.</i>
</p><p>Сегодня мистер Сайонис пребывал в <i>очень</i> хорошем настроении.  </p><p>Не рискуя испортить всё уточнениями, правильно ли он понял своего босса, Виктор быстро разулся, запер дверь и прошёл к нему по мягкому ковру. Роман не заметил, когда он стоял в тени коридора, но Виктор принес с собой ещё один напиток. Он опустил бокал на тумбочку с тихим стуком. И замер, стоя у постели, покорно дожидаясь приказа, знака - чего угодно.  </p><p>- Ты уже сделал это? - небрежно протянул Роман.  </p><p>Пустой бокал с одинокой оливкой на дне присоединился к полному на тёмно-бордовой деревянной поверхности. </p><p>- Нет, - ответил Виктор и, нагнувшись и задрав штанину, вытащил из ножен на голени свой особый клинок. - Ты хочешь выбрать места? </p><p>Вблизи от Романа пахло морской солью - очевидно, какая-то новая косметическая пакость. Он хихикнул и, повернувшись, свесил ноги с кровати, чтобы посмотреть Виктору прямо в лицо. </p><p>- Ну же, Зас, - он уже откровенно дразнился, - дай мне взглянуть. </p><p>Пальцы Виктора быстро заскользили по вороту рубашки, расстёгивая пуговицы, пока ткань не повисла на его плечах, открыв испещрённую метками грудь. Роман не мог смотреть, не прикасаясь, и он не нуждался в разрешении. Его руки первым делом прошлись по трём особенно грубым и крупным шрамам - из ныне живущих лишь они двое знали, кем были эти люди. Затем скользнули под ткань, стаскивая её ниже, обнажая ещё больше кожи. </p><p>Оставалось только поискать участок получше для последнего пристанища сегодняшних птичек. Над пупком. Слева, под ребрами. У правого соска. Роман попробовал каждое место губами, но не смог выбрать.  </p><p>- Я не уверен, - вздохнул он после нескольких минут поисков, поднимая взгляд от груди Виктора и обнаруживая, что тот не сводил с него глаз. Как и всегда. </p><p>- Это придёт к тебе, - заверил Виктор, осторожно поглаживая его по голове.  </p><p>Роман потянулся за ласкающей рукой и прижался губами к его ладони.  </p><p>- А если здесь? Мы должны обратить больше внимания на твои руки. Я ведь уже говорил тебе, как мне нравятся твои руки, не так ли? </p><p>- Конечно, босс, - усмехнулся он, опираясь о кровать коленом и склоняясь к губам Романа. Тот никогда ничего подобного не говорил. </p><p>Роман, страстный всегда и во всём, сразу агрессивно углубил поцелуй и принялся стягивать с него рубашку, на самом деле больше мешая, чем раздевая. Такой неугасающий с годами энтузиазм невероятно льстил Засу, но эти беспорядочные мельтешения были хороши только первые пару раз, пока Виктор, наконец дорвавшийся до желаемого, не насытился и не понял, что настоящей инициативы от Сайониса можно было не ждать. У него ушло гораздо больше времени на то чтобы научиться раздувать и гасить пламя ярости Романа, чем на то чтобы перехватывать власть в постели. Как сейчас, он аккуратно перевёл его руки себе на талию и, не дожидаясь реакции, осторожно опрокинул их на кровать, нависая над Романом, но не придавливая ни в коем случае, и нежно поцеловал в шею. Однажды с утра отведав кулака своего босса, после того как поставил ему засос, Виктор теперь следил за этим делом со всей своей старательностью. Почти не отрываясь от Романа, он легко расстегнул на нём пижамную рубашку и тут же прильнул к обнажившейся груди, раскрытым ртом ловя учащённый стук его сердца и эхо едва слышных стонов. Попробовал языком и немного зубами твёрдые соски, наслаждаясь слегка нервным смехом. Столько лет, а Роман всё ещё в глубине души опасался того, что жестокость Виктора окажется направлена против него, не до конца веря, что он единственный, с кем Виктор Зас был нежен. Единственный, о ком он заботился. Единственный, кого он не хотел освободить, а с кем хотел разделить упоение смертью. </p><p>Ногти вонзились ему в спину и затылок, притягивая ближе и выше, губы Романа впились в его, язык вновь вторгся в его рот, а натянувшая ткань пижамы возбуждённая плоть настойчиво прижалась к его бедру. Насладившись ещё мгновение общим на двоих дыханием, Виктор понятливо скользнул вниз, стягивая с лежащего под ним мужчины штаны сразу вместе с бельем. Оголённые ноги гостеприимно раздвинулись для него, и, устроившись между ними, он без промедления взялся за дело. Обхватив основание члена рукой и погладив его, он взял в рот, сразу скользнув по стволу вниз, ещё не в горло, но достаточно, чтобы заставить Романа подавиться очередным тихим стоном, а его бёдра задрожать. Приласкал чувствительную головку, скользнул кончиком языка в отверстие на конце, пробуя на вкус удовольствие и ощущая, как чужие ноги судорожно сжимают его бока.  </p><p>Руки Романа скользнули по голове Заса и, не найдя за что ухватиться, успокоились на его плечах. Виктор носил такую короткую стрижку уже много лет из чисто практических соображений - легко было вымыть кровь или что похуже, в драке противник не дёрнет за волосы и не воспользуется секундной слабостью - а отсутствие возможности у Романа покомандовать хотя бы здесь было приятным бонусом. </p><p>- Хватит дразнить меня, - раздался задыхающийся голос сверху, а пальцы скользнули с его плеч в область шеи. </p><p>Ну хватит так хватит. Напоследок игриво лизнув головку, Виктор плотно обхватил ствол губами и успел только пару раз скользнуть до середины и обратно, когда уставший ждать Роман резким движением бёдер вогнал член ему в глотку. Виктор носом уткнулся в лобок с аккуратно подстриженными волосами. Он не смог ни подавиться, ни закашляться, рука с перстнем на мизинце жёстко сдавила ему горло. </p><p>- Ты такой хороший мальчик, всегда так стараешься для меня, - нежно произнес Роман, прощупывая-поглаживая свой член через напряжённое горло Заса и сквозь зубы постанывая от этого ощущения. </p><p>Виктор даже сквозь выступившие на глазах слёзы боковым зрением видел, как сжались пальцы на его ногах. </p><p>- Но иногда ты делаешь не совсем то, что я хочу, - продолжил Роман, потихоньку отодвигая голову Виктора от себя, удерживая за шею, только затем чтобы вновь втиснуться до упора. - Будь паинькой - спрячь зубы.  </p><p>Зас послушно расслабил горло и пошире открыл рот, тяжело дыша через нос. Конечно, это было приятно, заботиться о Романе, брать все заботы на себя, наслаждаясь покорной доверчивостью столь могущественного человека, но, пожалуй, такие стремительные перемены в его поведении приносили особую остроту в их отношения. Роман до сих пор умудрялся удивлять его, в одно мгновение из безобидного владельца ночного клуба перевоплощаясь в жаждущего крови криминального босса, и сердце Виктора пропускало удар каждый раз как в первый. Конечно, у этого была и изнаночная сторона, Роман мог злиться и бушевать и вроде бы хотеть жестокой смерти взбесивших его людей, только затем чтобы потом закончить в слезах, загасивших его ярость. Или наоборот. Или как сейчас, он мог вроде бы отдать Засу власть, а потом неожиданно забрать её назад. Виктор не хотел этого признавать, но он отчётливо ощущал, насколько сильно увяз в этом. Он хотел, чтобы эта игра продолжалась, на самом деле хотел. Даже если временами ему прилетало за малейший косяк, даже если Роман мог изводить его неделями, не давая приблизиться к себе. Это стоило того удовольствия, что он ощущал, забирая жизни с ним и для него и, да, деля с ним более плотские наслаждения. Он хотел только Романа, со всеми его тараканами и бзиками, и своё отдавать не собирался.  </p><p>Он глухо постанывал, чувствуя, как головка члена ритмично бьётся о заднюю стенку его горла, ощущая на языке пульсацию бегущей по набухшим венам крови, слыша шипение и ругательства Романа. Жаль, отсюда он не мог видеть выражение его лица. Роман наконец разжал хватку на его горле, вместо этого удерживая его голову, и вколачивался в открытый рот всё более рвано и стремительно, пока с криком не замер, войдя до конца. Виктор был более чем готов к хлынувшей ему в глотку сперме, но не к стиснувшим его многострадальную шею бёдрам. Он судорожно пытался дышать носом, мягко поглаживая подрагивающий живот Романа, молча ожидая, когда его отпустят. Голова у него слегка кружилась.  </p><p>Роман как-то сразу весь обмяк, ноги и руки, оставившие пару десятков царапин, упали на постель, а следом и влажный член выскользнул изо рта Виктора, который наконец с наслаждением пошевелил затёкшей челюстью, сомкнул зубы и вытер слюну с подбородка. Судя по закрытым глазам Романа и слабой блаженной улыбке на его губах, больше ничего от него ожидать не стоило. Виктор почти не ощущал неудобства от собственного неудовлетворенного желания, только досаду. Годами приучая свое тело к боли, он попутно (и неумышленно) добился того, что чтобы почувствовать что-то по-настоящему, ему нужно было действительно сосредоточиться на этом. Зато сейчас не надо было мучиться со стояком. Он со вздохом укрыл вроде бы уже задремавшего Романа, накинул обратно рубашку и отошёл к окну покурить. Обычно его босса запах сигарет очень бесил, но, мать вашу, сегодня он заслужил. К тому же он не собирался дымить в комнате. Виктор открыл одну створку и вдохнул свежий ночной воздух. До этого момента он даже не осознавал, насколько душно было в спальне. Или он всё ещё не отошёл от удушья. Достав из кармана зажигалку и смятую пачку сигарет, он выглянул из окна и наконец с наслаждением закурил, выдыхая дым на улицу и дежурно осматривая окрестности. В спальне было только одно окно, из которого открывался стратегический вид на все прилегающие территории - безопасность прежде всего, но Роману он сказал, что так естественный свет не будет перебивать его роскошные итальянские светильники. Виктор лениво размышлял о завтрашних - взглянул на часы - уже сегодняшних делах, о треклятом бриллианте, который наконец прибыл в страну и который надо было забрать, о назойливой мисс Лэнс, которую хотелось как минимум придушить, но демонстрировать свою ревность так открыто он не решался. Чёрт его знает, как Роман воспримет посягательство на свою "маленькую пташку". Пускай пока порхает. Она точно совершит какую-нибудь ошибку, Зас не сомневался, в конце концов она ещё не очень хорошо понимала, что Роман за человек и чем занят помимо управления клубом. Она оступится, а он будет рядом, чтобы заложить ее боссу. </p><p>Виктор мрачно усмехнулся, уже предвкушая, как срежет это смазливое личико. Она лучше будет украшать стену в гостиной, чем сцену. Он почти чувствовал огонь будущей метки на своей груди, у сердца. Возможно, Роман охотнее будет его целовать, если будет знать, что его милая Канарейка нашла свой покой в клетке его тела. Да, а эти золотые уроды, которых он прирезал сегодня - как свиней, а не как львов - заслуживают украсить убившую их руку, максимум. Жаль, что придётся это сделать самому, раз уж планы поменялись. </p><p>Сигарета уж почти дотлела, когда острое лезвие коснулось его шеи. Он автоматически напрягся и потянулся было к кобуре, но сзади раздался знакомый смех, а к спине прижалось тёплое тело. Нож скользнул к его груди. </p><p>- Что с тобой, а? - голос Романа звучал как хриплое мурлыканье, нож, который он крепко держал, небрежно скользил по коже, а вторая рука собственнически сжала бедро Виктора. - Теряешь бдительность, куришь, хотя я <i>говорил </i>тебе этого не делать.  </p><p>Зас выкинул окурок из окна. Ответить ему было нечего. Признаться, что он <i>расслабился</i>? Да ни в жизнь. Он не тешил себя иллюзиями, что Роман любит его и никогда его не выбросит, он знал, что стоит дать слабину, как его тут же заменят. Он практически уже видел, как Вики Вейл по настойчивой просьбе мистера Сайониса строчит в газету объявление.  </p><p>- Я предупреждал тебя, что ковёр будет глушить звуки, но ты от меня отмахнулся. Но я запер дверь и услышал бы щелчок замка, - ровным голосом произнес Виктор, - оружие при мне, я бы защитил тебя.  </p><p>- Нет, нет, нет. Нет. Нет, не в этом дело, - почти пропел ему в ухо Роман, щекой прижавшись к его голове, и зажал в руке рукоятку ножа так, чтобы он мог обнимать Виктора сзади, пока лезвие плашмя лежало у того на груди. - Я так понимаю, ты решил спустя рукава выполнять свои обязанности, потому что я не уделяю тебе достаточно внимания. Этот хренов арбалетчик убивает моих людей и ты ничего с этим не делаешь, ты глупо подставился под нож... И не думай, что я не заметил, как ты ревнуешь к моей певчей птичке, - в его вкрадчивом голосе появились угрожающие нотки, а руки, почти ласкавшие Виктора, теперь сжимали его в удушающей хватке. </p><p>Которая пропала так же быстро, как появилась. Роман внезапно глубоко вздохнул, отложил клинок на подоконник и, прижавшись к Виктору всем телом, обнял его за талию. Горячий рот коснулся его виска. </p><p>- Я знаю, знаю, что иногда я такой эгоист, - как-то жалобно проговорил он.  </p><p>"Ты всегда эгоист", - подумал Виктор, но накрыл его ладони своими и повернул голову, чтобы мягко поцеловать. </p><p>Как только их губы оторвались друг от друга, Роман яростно зашептал ему прямо в лицо: </p><p>- Я знаю, что ты работаешь больше всех моих наёмников вместе взятых и делаешь всё, что можешь, чтобы решить наши проблемы. Я знаю, что ты не лжёшь мне и никогда не предашь меня. Я знаю, что могу во всём тебе доверять. Тебе одному. Ты... всё для меня делаешь, я не представляю, на что была бы похожа моя жизнь без тебя. Ты даёшь, и даёшь, и даёшь мне всё, что я хочу. Мне, наверное, правда стоит больше отдавать взамен, я... я не хочу потерять тебя. Я ведь останусь совсем один. </p><p>Виктор развернулся в тесных объятиях и обхватил руками голову Романа. Он никогда не считал себя романтичным человеком или таким ценителем искусства как его босс, но что-то невероятно прекрасное было в этом печальном и растерянном лице, которое освещали лунный свет и яркие огни Готэма. И в этих словах, которые он и не надеялся когда-либо услышать. </p><p>- Этого никогда не случится, - твёрдо произнес он, глядя прямо в блестящие, покрасневшие глаза Романа. - Слышишь? Я никогда не оставлю тебя по своей воле. Ты можешь перестать приглашать меня в свою постель, и я не уйду. Мне будет... *<i>так больно, что я пробью тебе грудь и сожму твое чёрное, эгоистичное сердце в кулаке, ловя его последний стук, и всё равно тебе будет не так больно как мне-я убью любого, кто притронется к тебе-я избавлю тебя от твоей жалкой жизни, в которой ты не узнал, что такое преданность*</i> ...обидно, но я приму это твоё решение, как и любое другое. Ты хочешь постелить ковёр ещё и в кабинете? Хорошо. Ты хочешь отбить у Джокера пару кварталов? Ладно, будет сложно, но это можно устроить. Ты больше не хочешь меня, а хочешь Канарейку? Я сам приведу её к тебе <i>*и убью вас обоих, я вырву твой лживый язык и перережу её звучную глотку*</i>. У тебя есть и всегда будет моё уважение и моя верность. Я принадлежу тебе, на моём теле уже не видно меток тех, кого бы я не убил для тебя. Пока я нужен тебе хоть для чего-то - я буду рядом. Я буду делать тебя счастливым любым способом, каким ты сочтешь нужным. Клянусь. </p><p>Ложь, смешанная с правдой, неприятно горчила на языке и Виктор <i>почти </i>чувствовал вину, как всякий раз, когда он вынужден был врать Роману ради его же блага или говорить ему то, что тот хотел услышать, но глядя на счастливую улыбку на его залитом слезами лице, он в очередной раз убедился, что поступает правильно. Он притянул к себе Романа и ощутил щекой влагу на его коже, почувствовал сотрясавшую его мелкую дрожь. Плач всегда был худшей стороной его эмоциональной нестабильности. Злость было легко усмирить или дать ей выход - пытки отлично поднимали Сайонису настроение, но со слезами было сложнее, Роман стыдился их и боролся с собой, и это его жутко выматывало, а Виктор не знал, чем помочь ему, кроме как быть здесь для него. </p><p>Сейчас он поглаживал спину Романа, мучительно соображая, как его побыстрее успокоить, иначе тот не выспится и будет злой весь день, а у них столько всего запланировано... Стоп. Виктор ещё раз провёл ладонью по выступающим позвонкам. Кожа ощущалась холодной по сравнению с его теплой рукой. Блять. Конечно, Роман не удосужился одеться, голый попёрся к нему с ножом и уже битый час торчал у открытого окна. Это просто... вот, блять, поэтому Виктор не оставит его, потому что этот идиот в первую же неделю помрёт от чёртовой простуды. Кто-то же должен за ним присматривать. Это звучало не слишком романтично, не так проникновенно как его предыдущая речь. С правдой всегда так. </p><p>- Ты совсем замёрз, - сказал Виктор максимально спокойным тоном, мягко отстраняя Романа от себя, и постарался улыбнуться. - Почему бы тебе не пойти в постель? - он практически подтолкнул мужчину к кровати и, только убедившись, что тот до нее дошёл, улёгся там и затих, отвернулся и закрыл проклятое окно. Роман в кои-то веки был прав в своих яростных обвинениях, Зас явно слишком расслабился. </p><p>Он сунул свой клинок обратно в ножны и, быстро осмотрев комнату на всякий случай, пошёл на выход, когда Роман окликнул его. </p><p>- Останься со мной, - он так старался, чтобы это звучало как приказ, а не как робкая просьба, что Виктору ничего не оставалось, кроме как послушаться. </p><p>- Как скажешь.  </p><p>Зас быстро разделся до нижнего белья, положил пистолет и телефон на тумбочку, сунул складной нож под подушку и только после этого скользнул к Роману под одеяло, сразу же притягивая его в свои объятия. </p><p>- Всё будет хорошо, - доверительно прошептал Виктор, целуя его в лоб и одновременно вытирая остатки слёз с его щек. - Все эти слова, что я сказал сегодня... это не красивая пустая чушь, это правда много значит. Пока бьётся мое сердце, ты - мой господин, о котором я имею честь заботиться. Ты не пожалеешь о том, что доверился мне.  </p><p>Роман вроде бы издал какой-то одобрительный звук, но его глаза уже закрывались. Хорошо. Через минуту Виктор последовал его примеру. </p><p>Он рывком проснулся через два часа, почувствовав движение тела рядом с собой. Услышав тяжёлое дыхание у себя над ухом, Виктор нашарил в темноте запястье Романа и попытался посчитать его пульс - только какого-то приступа сейчас не хватало, но тот сразу же вырвал у него свою руку. </p><p>- Со мной всё в порядке, - раздался в темноте раздражённый голос, - я хочу тебя, - а вот это уже было больше похоже на приказ. </p><p>Виктор едва не застонал и совсем не от удовольствия. Видимо, он несколько увлёкся своей речью и пропустил тот момент, когда пообещал Роману, помимо всего прочего, предоставлять трах по первому требованию в любое время дня и ночи.  </p><p>- Тебе отсосать? - как можно более соблазнительным тоном поинтересовался Зас, прикидывая, сколько часов сна ему в таком случае получится урвать. </p><p>- Нет, - горячее дыхание опалило его шею, влажный рот скользнул по коже под подбородком, а член накрыла тяжёлая рука. - Ты был так добр ко мне, так хорошо заботился обо мне... И я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я забыл про тебя. </p><p>Это, блять, могло значить всё что угодно. Виктор ждал продолжения, машинально поглаживая спину прильнувшего к нему мужчины. </p><p>- Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, - наконец пояснил Роман. </p><p>Это было... мило. И надолго. </p><p>Виктор сдержал вздох, коснулся его губ быстрым поцелуем и одарил улыбкой, которую было видно в мраке только из-за блестящих металлических зубов. </p><p>- Ты меня балуешь. </p><p>Он выбрался из кровати и, первым делом включив лампу, достал из тумбочки перчатки, упаковку презерватива и лубрикант. Брезгливость Романа и некоторые связанные с этим ограничения и предосторожности его никогда особо не напрягали, на самом деле, с их образом жизни это было даже весьма кстати. По молодости Виктор был достаточно глуп, чтобы наносить себе метки тем же ножом, которым работал, но с тех пор он стал намного осторожнее. Удивительно, как он не подцепил ничего серьёзного, учитывая, каких людей он тогда в основном убивал. Хотя и сейчас он часто ходил с фактически открытыми ранами. А Роман... Они проводили вместе большую часть времени, но Виктор не мог быть рядом постоянно, так что он понятия не имел, спит ли Роман с кем-то ещё. Раньше, всего несколько лет назад, он бы сказал, что да. Но сейчас... Казалось, что чем дольше они были вместе и чем ближе они становились, тем меньше Роман доверял посторонним. В основном, конечно, потому что Виктор тратил львиную часть своего времени на слежку и довольно часто это приносило неприятные плоды. Он начинал с самых низов, у него везде были глаза и уши и, несмотря на приметную внешность, он умел быть незаметным. И он всегда-всегда чуял вонь предательства. Глядя на то, как тяжело каждый раз Роман переживает это, он стал ещё тщательнее следить за его окружением, что было нелегко. Роман нуждался в публике, во внимании, в восхищении, и Виктор готов был давать ему всё это, но его Роману было мало. Он так и норовил довериться кому-то, чтобы потом рыдать и крушить всё на своём пути, когда этот карточный домик рушился. До недавнего времени Зас думал, что жизнь наконец Романа чему-то научила и тот понял, что кроме Виктора никто не будет ему так безусловно предан, но, как оказалось, он ошибался. После долгого перерыва Роман пытался приблизить к себе Канарейку. Его всегда манил её голос, но всё стало сложнее, с тех пор как оказалось, что она очень неплохо дерётся. Она была такой сильной и храброй, но всё равно сбежала бы в ужасе, увидев настоящего Романа, <i>его Романа</i>. И Виктор уж постарается, чтобы она увидела. А потом будет рядом, чтобы утереть слёзы боли от предательства с его щёк и стать орудием его мести. </p><p>Возвращаясь в кровать, он надеялся, что кровожадное выражение его лица, которое он не сумел сдержать, сойдёт за сексуальный голод. </p><p>Роман уже ждал его, развалившись в соблазнительной позе на постели, и Виктор наконец ощутил, что больше не сожалеет о том, что его разбудили посреди ночи ради этого. Привезённые чёрт-те откуда лампы и впрямь были выше всех похвал - в их свете кожа Романа казалась золотой, а переливающиеся шёлковые простыни напоминали кровавое море, и ничто не заводило Виктора сильнее этого сочетания. Он бросился вперёд, как хищник на добычу, которая совсем не против быть пойманной, накрыл Романа своим телом и впился в горделиво изогнутые губы поцелуем. Его руки жадно гладили изгибающееся под ним тело, а в голове стучало только "мой, мой, мой, никто у меня его не отнимет". </p><p>- Мне очень нравится с тобой целоваться, Виктор, но ты собираешься делать что-то помимо этого? - игриво поинтересовался Роман, как только любовник отпустил его губы, чтобы заняться шеей.  </p><p>- Разумеется, - Зас нехотя оторвался от него и, притянув к себе ближайшую декоративную подушку, со всей возможной деликатностью подсунул её под задницу Романа, которую тот столь милостиво для него приподнял.  </p><p>Виктор натянул на правую руку латексную перчатку (черную, разумеется), вылил на ладонь лубрикант и обхватил ею покрасневший, изогнутый к животу член Романа, вырывая у него первый довольный вздох. Проведя пару раз по стволу и распределив по нему смазку, он двинулся ниже, пока его левая рука сменила правую и продолжила ласки. </p><p>Он пальцем потёр непроизвольно сжавшееся под его прикосновением отверстие, слегка нажимая, ещё не прорываясь внутрь. И лишь когда Роман окончательно расслабился от медленных движений на его члене, Виктор легко вошёл сразу до второй фаланги. Он склонился над Романом, вереницей поцелуев прошёлся по внутренней стороне его бёдер, стараясь не слишком елозить щетиной по коже - Роман становился <i>невыносим</i>, если хоть где-то на его теле (особенно на лице) появлялось раздражение. Одновременно палец заскользил наружу, чтобы потом войти до конца. Виктор выпрямился и сосредоточился на лице Романа, куда важнее было считывать его реакцию, чем следить за отработанными действиями своих рук. Одно и то же в один день могло показаться Роману скучным, а в следующий - более чем достойным применения. И, наконец, было просто приятно смотреть на медленно разгорающийся на его щеках жар и его пальцы, до скрипа сжимающие простыни. </p><p>Роман никогда не считал нужным распалять его грязными разговорами или преувеличенными стонами, в постели он всегда был сосредоточен только на себе и удовольствии, которое ему доставляли, внимании, которое ему уделяли, и восхищении, которым его осыпали. Виктор не видел в этом проблемы, ему нравилось делать это для Романа в любом виде, а о себе он всегда мог позаботиться сам, но Роман упорно и неоднократно пытался убедить его в том, что за дверями клуба уже выстроилась очередь из людей, готовых делать для него то же, что и Виктор. А Виктор думал, что другого такого мазохиста как он Роману придётся искать очень долго. С другой стороны, он понимал, что несколько человек вполне способны его заменить. </p><p>Виктор, в свою очередь, поддерживал их молчаливую традицию по несколько другим причинам. Он не хотел увлечься и сказать что-то не то, что ему Роман потом припомнит, что-то грубое, неуважительное или жестокое (и в плохой день этим могло оказаться буквально что угодно). Виктор мечтал однажды увидеть Романа в крови, но зная о том, что в его тёмной, населённой призраками прошлого и страхами голове эта фантазия могла трансформироваться в угрозу, молчал, предпочитая показывать своё желание действиями, а не словами.</p><p>Сдерживать себя было совсем не сложно. Он смотрел на Романа, который беззастенчиво двигался навстречу уже двум растягивающим его пальцам и наслаждался каждой секундой, и ни на мгновение не допускал даже мысли о том, чтобы сделать какой-то скабрезный комментарий. И не потому что Роман был его боссом, а потому что... просто это был Роман, яркий, переменчивый, ни на кого не похожий, не стыдящийся ни единой стороны своей натуры и берущий всё, чего хочет. Роман вывел его в люди из той среды, в которой такие мужчины как Сайонис удостаивались мягко говоря нелестных слов, но Виктор приложил все усилия, чтобы оставить эту грязь в своей прошлой жизни, о которой потом никогда не жалел.</p><p>Он замедлил движение своей руки, сжимающей член Романа, а потом и вовсе убрал её, но тут же широким мазком облизал ствол, пососал блестящую от предэякулята головку, одновременно вводя в анус безымянный палец, большим поглаживая чувствительную кожу за яйцами.</p><p>- Ну всё, всё... хватит, - после особенно громкого стона прерывистым голосом произнёс Роман и потянулся убрать от себя руки Виктора.</p><p>- Ты уверен? - с нарочитым сомнением протянул Виктор, проникая глубже и немного разводя всё ещё находящиеся внутри пальцы, словно бы проверяя, достаточно ли раскрыт Роман. - Не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно.</p><p>Подобные поддразнивания не приветствовались, они расшатывали и без того хрупкие и кривые границы между ними, что нервировало Романа, но иногда устоять было слишком сложно.</p><p>- Больно сейчас будет тебе, если не сделаешь, как я говорю, - сквозь зубы бросил Роман и мелочно пнул его пяткой.</p><p>- Как прикажете, босс, - он медленно вытянул пальцы и, на прощание ласково проведя ими по приоткрытой, розовой дырке, уже насовсем убрал руку. - Как Вы, босс, меня хотите?</p><p>Он надеялся, что не заигрался и не пересек красную линию, и с облегчением выдохнул, когда Роман с игривой усмешкой привстал и толкнул его в грудь, укладывая на спину.</p><p>- Я хочу, чтобы ты лежал и не мешал, раз уж более сложные приказы ты не в состоянии выполнить, - он приблизился к Виктору на коленях, стащил с него бельё  и, стремительно перекинув через его бедра ногу, царственно уселся сверху. </p><p>В голосе Романа не было настоящей злости, он решил подыграть, и это было чудесно. Виктор сжал его аппетитную задницу и сдвинул её чуть ниже, чтобы передать Роману шелестящий пакетик с презервативом. Тот скорчил рожу, очевидно не ожидав, что придётся заниматься этим самому, но он уже согласился играть сурового командира и соскакивать сейчас было бы глупо, так что, сохраняя недовольное выражение лица, он разорвал упаковку и раскатал латекс по возбуждённому члену. Виктор не стал просить его и смазал себя сам, а потом придержал Романа за талию, пока тот устраивался поудобнее. Роман приподнялся, опираясь о грудь Виктора одной рукой, завёл другую за спину и обхватил его член, но вставлять его в себя не спешил, водя головкой по скользкой коже своей промежности и жадно ожидая реакции Виктора. Ему выдержки было не занимать, но он не хотел огорчать Романа и просто дал ему желаемое, издав нетерпеливый стон и двинул бёдрами навстречу прикосновению, что было нелегко, учитывая, что Роман всем своим весом прижимал его к кровати. Но, казалось, тот остался доволен и наконец насадился на член. Охнул и тут же попытался двинуться дальше, но то ли поторопился, то ли непроизвольно зажался, а в итоге жалобно заскулил от боли и жжения. Его руки, сжимавшие плечи Виктора, затряслись от напряжения.</p><p>- Не надо, не спеши, - Виктор, забыв про их игру, осторожно вышел и успокаивающе погладил бёдра Романа. - Давай ты так сядешь, чтобы тебе было легче, и мы снова попробуем?</p><p>Роман не ответил, его губы подозрительно дрожали, но всё же сменил позу, теперь скорее лёжа, чем сидя. Так даже проще.</p><p>Виктор дотянулся до бутылки с лубрикантом и добавил смазки и себе, и партнеру. Он без проблем вошёл скользкими пальцами и постарался простимулировать простату, чтобы Роман как следует расслабился. Судя по протяжному стону, который тот попытался приглушить, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею, у него получилось. Виктор приставил член к отверстию и аккуратно скользнул неглубоко внутрь. Чуть подался назад и медленно, чуть дальше вперёд, именно так, словно увеличивающий амплитуду маятник. Роман наконец разжал судорожно стиснутые пальцы и начал постанывать.</p><p>- Я хотел сделать всё сам, - выдавил Роман, и Виктор почти физически ощутил, как тяжело дались ему эти слова.</p><p>- Но я же просто помог тебе начать, - Виктор приподнял голову и прижался долгим поцелуем к его груди, губами чувствуя бешеное биение его сердца. - А дальше ты и сам всё сделаешь. Справишься так же прекрасно как и всегда.</p><p>Как только ему удалось войти до конца, Роман вернулся в первоначальное положение, на пробу двинул бёдрами и задохнулся, изгибая спину, ощущая себя пронзённым. Опустившись до основания, вскрикнул и весь сжался от наслаждения. Попробовал немного другой угол, но вернулся к предыдущему. Будто бы робкие движения сменились томным, более уверенным темпом, пока его разум был смущён неудачей, его тело вспомнило, как делало это раньше. </p><p>Всё это время Виктор не сводил с него взгляда, больше переживая его удовольствие, чем замечая своё. Внутренние мышцы плотно сжимали его член, а руки Романа терлись о его метки, то и дело задевая соски, и он получал удовольствие от каждого мгновения, но больше этого ему нравилось смотреть на лицо Романа, его покрасневшие щеки, полузакрытые глаза и спадающие на влажный лоб взлохмаченные волосы. Нравилось слушать, как стоны зарождаются в глубине его груди, а затем вырываются из приоткрытого рта. Нравилось следить за тем, как напрягаются и расслабляются мышцы его живота, когда он опускается на член Виктора до конца, а потом соскальзывает с него.  </p><p>Поначалу ему было трудно объяснить Роману, что наиболее интересная часть секса значит для него не так много как для большинства людей. Процесс пытки или убийства, крики, кровь, мольбы, обнажающие истинную сущность, и чувство удовлетворения от того, что он освободил очередного человека от его жалкого существования, всегда приносили ему ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие, гораздо большее, чем любая физическая стимуляция. Но когда он убивал для Романа в первый раз, демонстрируя свои навыки, то из дальнего угла поймал его жестокий, жадный взгляд, и что-то новое, странное и незнакомое пробудилось в нём. Он впервые почувствовал, что больше не хочет быть один. Много позже, когда глубокой ночью в шумном, переполненном клубе чужая лодыжка настойчиво прижалась к его ноге, а с противоположного конца стола подведённые чёрным глаза многозначительно сощурились, он наконец осознал, что за голод пожирал его.</p><p>И Роман понял, единственный, кто действительно понял. Виктор вглядывался в его расширенные зрачки и думал о том, что, кажется, Роману очень нравится, когда он так на него смотрит.  </p><p>Захваченный его наслаждением, Виктор чуть не пропустил собственный оргазм. В последние мгновения он сконцентрировался на ощущении сжимающихся на его чувствительной плоти мышц и, придержав Романа за бедра, сам пару раз с силой вбился в него, переживая эти несколько секунд удовольствия, которые накатывали словно мягкие прибрежные волны. Виктор потянул любовника на себя так, чтобы тот лёг ему на грудь, коснулся благодарным поцелуем его щеки и, просунув руку между ними, пальцами обвел влажные края припухшей дырки, ещё растянутой вокруг его начинающего опадать члена. Роман издал громкий всхлип и начал ёрзать, надеясь на продолжение. Виктор успокаивающе погладил его по спине, медленно вышел и тут же вошёл уже пальцами, с удовольствием чувствуя сокращения попытавшегося было сомкнуться отверстия. Ему в плечи впились ногти, а над ухом раздался судорожный, дрожащий стон, и он понял, что Роман не так уж сильно отстал от него. Виктор пропихнул пальцы глубже и несколькими быстрыми, точными движениями довёл его до края. Роман дёрнулся навстречу, пытаясь сильнее насадиться, его бедра с силой сжали бока Заса, а изо рта вырвался крик, который он заглушил, вонзив в плечо Виктора зубы. Ещё несколько секунд покачивания на пронзивших его пальцах и последних капель спермы, выплеснувшихся из зажатого между ними члена, и он разжал челюсти и замер, загнанно дыша. </p><p>- Извини, - хрипло прошептал он где-то минуту спустя, и его дрожащая рука коснулась налитого кровью следа от его укуса. - Я... я не хотел, я не специально, - голос звучал почти испуганно. </p><p>"Ты никогда не специально", - Виктор подумал о мраморном прессе для бумаг, который Роман однажды швырнул в него - как он обычно швырял вещи, чтобы деть куда-то переполняющую его энергию, не чтобы навредить - просто в тот день так получилось, что попал. Просто синяк и глубокая царапина на лбу, но кровью залило всё. Ковёр, всегда блядский ковёр (его потом убрали куда подальше и новым не заменили), стол, кресло, куда его усадил трясущийся и белый как полотно Роман. Из того дня Виктор не помнил боли, но помнил выражение его лица - как у заигравшегося ребенка, который ожидает ремня и темного чулана. И боится, что уж на этот раз его точно бросят. Тогда Виктор ничего не сказал. Сейчас не скажет тоже. </p><p>- Не переживай. Заживёт, - безразлично произнес он и гораздо более участливым тоном поинтересовался, - ты нормально? </p><p>В ответ раздалось согласное хмыканье. </p><p>- Хорошо. Тогда тебе лучше слезть. </p><p>Роман не слез, скорее приподнял ногу и свалился сбоку тяжелой грудой. Виктор сел и наконец снял почти сползший презерватив. Хоть не заляпал ничего. Его тело уже наливалось усталостью, но кроме него о неприятных последствиях секса некому было позаботиться. Он убрал бутылку со смазкой, собрал мусор, сходил в прилегающую к спальне ванную, где привел в порядок себя, обработал и заклеил след от зубов и откуда вернулся с влажным, теплым полотенцем для Романа. Тот не сводил с него пристального взгляда, пока Виктор бережно вытирал его. Когда он снова вернулся из ванной уже без полотенца и, погасив свет, улёгся на свободную половину кровати, Роман без единого слова подполз к нему и обнял за талию. Виктор накрыл его руку своей ладонью, просто потому что оставить такой жест без ответа было бы грубо. </p><p>- Спасибо, - тихо проговорил Роман, и Виктор повернул голову в его сторону, но не увидел ничего, кроме тёмных очертаний его тела. </p><p>- Я рад, что тебе было хорошо, - укус тупо ныл, доводя выматывающей болью, но он правда был рад. </p><p>Роман ничего не ответил, только приникнул к его здоровому плечу и, вроде, быстро провалился в сон. Он никогда не благодарил за секс, он вообще по любому поводу это редко делал, так что Виктор понятия не имел, что это сейчас было. Он кинул взгляд на горящие красным цифры на часах и решил, что подумает об этом в другой раз. И уснул, слушая чужое ровное дыхание. </p><p>Виктор проснулся в обычное время, хотя сильно отдохнувшим себя не чувствовал. Роман за ночь не сменил позы, так и лежал рядом на боку, закинув на него руку. Он много ворочался, не находя себе места, когда был расстроен, но когда, как сейчас, всё было хорошо, то спал как убитый. И собирался спать ещё несколько часов. Виктор посмотрел на его освещённое мягким утренним светом спокойное, умиротворённое лицо, на котором разгладились почти все морщинки - он слишком редко видел Романа таким - и осторожно выскользнул из-под его руки. Задёрнул плотную ткань балдахина, чтобы разгорающийся рассвет его не разбудил. Поправил одеяло. Собрал свои вещи и забытые на тумбочке бокалы и вышел, стараясь не шуметь, когда отпирал и запирал замок.  </p><p>Обычно он спал в гостевой комнате по соседству, там хранил оружие, трофеи и одежду, но она так и не стала его. Спальня была обставлена по вкусу Романа, как и всё в этом здании, и Виктор не хотел оскорблять его чувство прекрасного, так что ничего не поменял. Не то чтобы у него были какие-то свои соображения насчет "дизайна" и "оформления пространства". Как-то так получилось, что всё вместе усиливало ощущение того, что это - это просто место, куда он уходит, когда Роман не желает его видеть. Поначалу у него была квартира поблизости, но когда он из разряда "палач" перешёл в разряд "личный помощник, который своему боссу разве что зад не вытирает (теперь он и таким занимался)", Роман потребовал, чтобы он всегда был под рукой. И, ну, когда Роман что-то хотел, он это получал. </p><p>Виктор принял душ, переоделся и принялся обзванивать своих информаторов, попутно просматривая официальные новости. Нередко только так можно было понять, что творится в этом безумном городе. О Бэтмене по-прежнему ничего не слышно, хорошо, Загадочник сбежал из Аркхема, плохо, но не слишком, ожидать чего-то грандиозного не стоило. Отсутствие Большой Летучей Мыши развязывало руки только мелким преступникам, а всяких психов с масштабными планами, жаждущих его внимания, наоборот вгоняло в сон. В последнее время вести бизнес стало в разы спокойнее, что не могло ни радовать. </p><p>Он мельком глянул записи камер, которыми здание было напичкано внутри и снаружи, и не найдя ничего необычного, поехал за продуктами. У него было несколько поставщиков, разбросанных по всему городу, между которыми он каждый раз выбирал наугад, без всякой системы. Виктор понимал, что глупо бояться отравления в городе, где ты скорее сдохнешь от разрыва сердца из-за токсина страха, выйдя вечером в супермаркет, но его это не останавливало от паранойи. Некоторые мафиози до сих пор решали проблемы по старинке, и он был чертовски готов ко всему. Всё, что ел и пил Роман, готовилось либо Виктором собственноручно, либо под его неусыпным контролем. Даже в клубе Роман не пил то же, что и посетители, благо он был готов довольствоваться мартини и, изредка, виски, вместо всяких сложных коктейлей.  </p><p>Виктор отправился будить его, сразу как вернулся в клуб и отдал распоряжение о завтраке. Он не переставал надеяться, что высокой зарплаты, пристального внимания к новым кадрам, страха перед ним и ничем не скрытых камер на кухне более чем хватит, чтобы пресечь даже мысли о предательстве. В любом случае, он не знал, какие ещё меры предосторожности тут можно было принять. </p><p>За всё это время Роман не проснулся и даже не двинулся с места. Виктор присел на край кровати, коснулся плеча спящего мужчины и тихо позвал его по имени. Он хотел бы сделать больше, но каждый день Роман самолично решал, кем они сегодня будут друг другу. Ближе Виктора у него никого не было, но он держался за своё положение босса как утопающий за спасательный круг, и Виктор с этим поделать ничего не мог. Их игра могла продолжаться только по правилам Романа или если он верил, что эти правила соблюдаются, и Виктор принял это, как принял всё остальное.  </p><p>От звука его голоса Роман поморщился, но глаза открыл. Моргнув пару раз, прогоняя остатки сна, он слабо улыбнулся и протянул Виктору руку, которой обнимал его ночью. Зас почтительно коснулся губами золотого перстня, а затем, подбадриваемый сдавленным смехом, поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони, всё ещё пахнущую кремом, и, наконец, губы. Роман погладил его по небритой щеке и повернулся на спину, всё ещё улыбаясь и сжимая руку Виктора. </p><p>- Мне снился такой прекрасный сон, - тихо сказал он, прижимая их сплетенные пальцы к своей груди. - Не помню, о чём, но мне было так хорошо, так спокойно... </p><p>Виктор молча улыбнулся. Разозлённый и яростный или поглощенный удовольствием Роман возбуждал его так, как не могли ничто и никто, но в том чтобы смотреть на него, такого счастливого, было что-то неимоверно приятное, чему он не мог дать названия. </p><p>- Ты был там со мной, - почти шёпотом закончил Роман, не сводя с него взгляда. </p><p>- Вот видишь, я не оставляю тебя и продолжаю защищать даже во сне, - попытался пошутить Виктор. </p><p>Он ощутил, что это нечто между ними изменилось прошлой ночью, а Роман, очевидно, решил быть более искренним и открытым, и Виктор пока не знал, как себя чувствовать по этому поводу.  </p><p>- И я готов радовать тебя и сейчас, когда ты проснулся. После завтрака я поеду и заберу бриллиант, который мы так долго искали, - свободной рукой он потянулся вниз и вытащил нож, с которого всё вчера началось. - И я надеюсь, что и ты сможешь меня немного порадовать, - Виктор протянул клинок рукоятью вперед, - если ты всё ещё хочешь оказать мне такую честь. </p><p>Безмятежная улыбка Романа в мгновение ока превратилась во что-то более тёмное и жестокое, и сердце Виктора мучительно-сладко сжалось в груди. Он годами убивал для Романа, но только в такие моменты как этот, когда звериный оскал вырывался из-за губ, которые он так любил целовать, он понимал, что <i>умер бы</i> за него.  </p><p>Не прекращая улыбаться, Роман взял в руку нож, потянул Заса к себе, и от первого прикосновения лезвия к коже предплечья, мир Виктора взорвался кровавым пламенем. Счастливый смех Романа стоял в его ушах, к первой метке присоединилась вторая, и прежде чем потеряться в ощущениях, он подумал о том, что так выглядит Рай, в который он никогда не попадёт.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Вдохновлено этим исполнением заявки https://declanisms.tumblr.com/post/190730161783/ive-seen-you-posting-bop-stuff-will-you-write</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>